1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of power supplies and more particularly to a power supply that receives its input from a power electronic switch and which is operable over a wide range of input voltage waveforms including a short duration pulse.
2. Description of the Related Art
Control circuits for electrical power systems typically require power supplies that are independent of the status of any particular source or device being controlled. This often requires separate and redundant transformers or a back-up battery supply etc. Since this involves additional connections, power derivation circuits, and non-renewable energy sources, the reliability of the control circuits is compromised which is detrimental to appropriate control of the system including power electronic switches under the control of the control circuitry.